Leader
by got7story
Summary: Sosoknya yang tegas, keras dan disiplin memang cocok sebagai seorang leader. 'tapi memang sosok Im Jaebum tak bisa di gantikan'. Jaebum Bambam; Bbam; JbBambam of GOT7. check it.


Aku tau diri, aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi untuk mengaggumi seseorang aku tau betul rasanya seperti apa. Mengaggumi seseorang itu berarti 'dia' mempunyai kharismatik tersendiri dan hanya kita yang bisa mengartikannya. Seperti Jaebum hyung, sosok seorang leader yang aku kagumi. Sosoknya yang tegas, keras dan disiplin memang cocok sebagai seorang leader. Dan aku sadar menjadi seorang leader tak semudah yang di lihat, yang hanya mengatur dan menegur membernya. Menjadi seorang leader sebisa mungkin menjadi contoh yang baik bagi setiap anggota timnya. Image dari sebuah group di lihat dari bagaimana leader memimpin groupnya itu. Dan Jaebum hyung adalah panutanku untuk menjadi pria yang lebih baik ke depannya.

.

.

Aku terbangun di tengah malam karena tenggorokanku terasa kering dan mau tak mau aku harus keluar dan mengambil air di dapur. Saat keluar kamar aku melihat Jaebum hyung berdiri di balkon dorm dengan tatapan kosongnya dan aku juga sempat mendengar dia bergumam ' himnae Jaebum-ah'. Aku tak tau ada apa dengan dirinya, tapi aku sadar satu hal bahwa Jaebum hyung juga manusia biasa. Dia pun juga bisa merasakan lelah dan penat. Sekeras kerasnya seseorang pasti ada sisi dimana dia tidak bisa menanggung semuanya. Dan itu aku lihat di dalam diri Jaebum hyung. Malam itu aku hanya berani berdiri di belakang dia tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sudah seminggu aku melihat Jaebum hyung selalu keluar setiap malam lalu berdiri di balkon dorm. Aku ingin menghampiri Jaebum hyung, menanyakan keadaannya ataupun sekedar menyemangatinya. Tapi aku merasa itu bukan hal yang tepat jika aku melakukannya. Aku berpikir jika aku melakukannya malah akan membuat Jaebum hyung semakin tertekan. Saat aku asik melamun, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan melihat Youngjae hyung keluar membawa selimut. Youngjae hyung menghampiri Jaebum hyung dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Aku melihat Youngjae hyung juga menangis melihat keadaan Jaebum hyung saat ini. Aku tak tau ada apa dengan mereka berdua terutama pada Jaebum hyung. Akhirnya aku memutuskan meninggalkan pasangan itu dan kembali ke kamar.

Pagi harinya mereka bertingkah seperti biasanya. Aku melihat Jaebum hyung kembali menjadi sosok leader yang galak. Saat ini dia sedang berteriak di depan kamar Martial Art. Youngjae hyung seperti biasa membantu Jinyoung hyung membuat sarapan. Sedangkan aku dan Yugyeom hanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah menunggu sarapan datang. Aku melihat Jaebum hyung menghampiri kami dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Jaebum hyung duduk di tempat yang di duduki Yugyeom sebelumnya. Jangan tanya maknae itu kemana, dia seperti biasa menjahili jinyoung hyung.

"hyung biar aku saja yang membangunkan mereka, kau istirahat saja. Aku jamin 100% mereka akan keluar kamar."

"kenapa tidak daritadi saja. Bisa gila aku terus berteriak di depan kamar pasangan mesum itu."

"hahaha mian hyung, aku terlalu malas berjalan, lapaaaar~."

.

.

.

Saat sarapan aku duduk di sebelah Youngjae hyung. Aku memperhatikan Youngjae hyung selalu melihat ke arah Jaebum hyung, lalu setelahnya tersenyum. Di sisi seberang terlalu berisik karena ulah si maknae dan Markson couple yang berusaha menjahili Jinyoung hyung. Jaebum hyung hanya memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Tanpa sadar aku bertanya kepada Youngjae hyung.

"hyung, Jaebum hyung tak kenapa kenapa kan?" aku berbisik kepada Youngjae hyung.

"Jaebum hyung? wae? Memangnya ada yang aneh dengannya?" Youngjae hyung melempar lagi pertanyaan padaku.

"ntahlah aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, bukan seperti Jaebum hyung yang aku kenal." Aku tau Youngjae hyung berpura pura tidak mengerti.

"bagiku dia tetap seperti Jaebum hyung yang aku kenal." Dia tersenyum. Terlihat sekali dia menyembunyikan kesedihan Jaebum hyung dengan mengatakan itu.

"bagimu dia sama seperti biasanya karena kau tau masalah Jaebum hyung. Karena setiap malam kau akan menemani Jaebum hyung yang sedang terpuruk dan besoknya kalian berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa." Aku mengeluarkan semua apa yang ada di pikiranku. Aku tau aku salah bicara, tapi biarlah aku sudah tak ingin memikirkan masalah mereka berdua lagi.

"mian hyung." aku meminta maaf pada Youngjae hyung. "aku selesai. Aku kembali ke kamar duluan." Pamitku kemudian.

Sebelum aku meninggalkan meja makan, aku sempat melihat Jaebum hyung melirik Youngjae hyung lalu melihatku.

.

.

.

Sosoknya yang keras, tegas dan di siplin itu yang membuatku merasa di lindungi. Bagaikan seorang kakak yang menjaga adik adiknya. Bagaikan seorang ayah yang menjaga anaknya. Sial dia mengingatkanku dengan ayah.

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka, dan Jaebum hyung masuk ke kamarku.

"kau kenapa Bam? Tak biasanya kau bertingkah seperti ini?" tanya Jaebum hyung lalu duduk di sebelahku.

" … " aku hanya diam dan terus membaca buku. Aku tak tahu buku apa yang aku baca, asalkan kau tak bertatap muka dengannya.

"dan aku tau kau menghindariku saat ini. Tak biasanya kau membaca buku terlebih lagi yang kau baca itu novel fiksi ilmiah" Jaebum hyung mengatakannya dengan berusaha mengambil buku yang aku baca. Ya dia sangat tau aku seperti apa.

"aku tak menghindarimu. Aku sedang membaca hyung" aku mencoba menghindar tatapan intimidasinya.

"kalau begitu lihat aku, tatap aku." paksa Jaebum hyung.

Aku tak pernah bisa menang jika harus melawan Jaebum hyung. Sosoknya yang tegas dan keras terkadang membuatku takut. Dia selalu mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan membernya, ntah hanya sekedar memberi motivasi atau sekedar menjadi teman untuk bersandar. Jika sudah seperti ini tak akan ada sifat Bambam yang jahil dan berisik yang sering terlihat di layar kaca, yang ada hanya aku yang takut pada leader ini.

"maaf hyung, akhir akhir ini aku sering melihatmu selalu berdiri di balkon tengah malam dan menangis. Setelahnya akan ada Youngjae hyung yang menemanimu. Tapi besoknya kalian seolah olah menganggap kejadian tadi malam itu tak pernah ada dan aku sangat kesal melihatnya. Apa gunanya kita jika kita tak bisa membantumu hyung. Untuk apa mengatakan kita ini keluarga jika kita tidak tau masalah masing masing anggota keluarganya." Terpaksa aku mengatakan semuanya.

"maaf bukan maksudku membuat kalian cemas apalagi kau. Tapi untuk saat ini aku memang belum bisa bercerita kepada kalian. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri, dan jika memang aku tak sanggup, aku akan meminta bantuan kalian." Jaebum hyung hanya tersenyum. Aku tau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terserah dia saja.

"baiklah hyung. Maafkan aku, tapi suatu saat nanti kau benar benar akan cerita ke kita kan hyung?" Tanyaku lagi.

"hmmm aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian." Jaebum hyung mengusap kepalaku lalu keluar dari kamar. Sebelum keluar dari kamar dia sempat mengingatkanku "lebih baik sekarang kita fokus pada konser kita. Ayo kita latihan Bam."

.

.

.

.

Aku telah membuat nama GOT7 jelek di mata fans semua. Aku dan Yugyeom telah merusak nama GOT7 dan juga JYP. Aku juga melihat hyung yang lainnya hanya diam dan tak bereaksi apapun. Mereka tak bereaksi sama sekali apalagi aku yang melakukannya. Jackson hyung saja yang tidak melakukan apapun menundukkan kepalanya setiba di Korea. Begitupun yang lainnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada yang lain apalagi kepada Jaebum hyung. Aku tau pasti dia sangat kecewa pada kami berdua. Di sini kami berdua hanya berdiam dan memperhatikan hyung hyung yang lain di marahi manager hyung, terutama Mark hyung sebagai tuan rumah pesta waktu itu dan juga Jaebum hyung sebagai leader. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mendengar obrolan mereka. Tapi dapat di lihat dari ekspresi mereka, mereka sangat tertekan. 'oh Tuhan apa yang sudah aku lakukan' aku hanya dapat bergumam dan berdoa semoga kita masih bisa bersama.

Sesampainya di dorm tak ada yang memulai obrolan. Jackson hyung langsung mengemasi barangnya dan pergi lagi untuk syuting show di China. Mark hyung seperti biasa tak berbicara dan membawa coco masuk ke dalam, di ikuti Youngjae hyung di belakangnya. Sedangkan Yugyeom, dia berbicara empat mata dengan Jinyoung hyung. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi Jinyoung hyung, dia seperti menahan amarahnya. Terakhir aku melihat Jaebum hyung di dapur membawa sebotol air minum dan juga beberapa vitamin yang biasa di siapkan oleh Youngjae hyung di brangkas obat. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri diam di ruang tengah melihat mereka pergi tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yang aku dengar hanya suara Yugyeom menangis dan juga suara benturan yang sangat keras. "aku sudah membuat member menjadi kacau."

Aku memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Jaebum hyung. 'Tuhan beri aku kekuatan' Doaku.

"hyung, boleh aku masuk?" tanya ku. Aku melihat Jaebum hyung sedang bermain dengan handphonenya.

"ada apa Bambam? Masuklah." Jaebum hyung hanya menyuruhku masuk tanpa mengubah posisinya. Aku takut, jujur.

"hyung. Apa aku mengecewakanmu hyung?" aku bertanya dengan kepala menunduk, takut melihat ekspresi Jaebum hyung.

"kau tak apa apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Kemarilah." Jaebum bertanya padaku. Aku tetap tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku hanya diam dan terus menunduk. "kau mempermasalahkan hal yang tadi dan yang kemarin?" Jaebum hyung bertanya lagi. Kali ini dia mendekat padaku. Mensejajarkan duduknya di sebelahku.

"apa aku dan Yugyeom mengecewakanmu?" aku bertanya masih dengan menunduk.

"kau tau Bam, seseorang bisa menjadi lebih baik karena mereka belajar dari kesalahan mereka sendiri." Jaebum hyung bercerita dengan bermain boneka ular milik Youngjae hyung.

"jika berakhir seperti ini, lebih baik dari awal aku bersama dirimu dan Youngjae hyung di dalam rumah, memasak bersama kalian." Aku mencoba melihat Jaebum hyung, tapi dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali, akhirnya aku menunduk lagi.

"proses perubahan itu memerlukan waktu. Ada saat dimana kita berada di atas dan ada saat di mana kita berada di bawah." Jaebum hyung meremas pundakku lalu bermain lagi dengan boneka ular itu.

"akupun tak tau jika itu di rekam. Ah bukan masalah rekaman itu, aku juga salah karena mengucapkan kata kata biadab seperti itu." aku mengaku salah.

"suatu kesalahan itu seharusnya di jadikan pelajaran bukan untuk di jadikan sebuah permasalahan baru. Aku bingung dengan maksud manager hyung tadi." Jaebum hyung tersenyum padaku.

"aku dan Yugyeom hanya acting mabuk dengan memegang botol itu untuk mencairkan suasana. Kita juga salah, kita orang asia bukan orang barat yang dengan mudahnya minum di depan umum dan di rekam rekam seperti itu. Kami juga salah hyung." Akhirnya aku berani menatap Jaebum hyung.

"aku sebenarnya tak mau menceritakan ini, tapi kau pasti tau masalah ini. Kau tau Jay Park sunbaenim kan?" aku mencoba menganggukan kepalaku, tapi pikiranku kosong. Aku hanya menatap Jaebum hyung.

"itu adalah satu contoh dari sekian banyak masalah yang ada di sekitar kita. Aku hanya mengambil contoh yang ada di dekat kita." Jaebum hyung mengusap kepalaku, dia sepertinya tau jika aku sudah mulai menangis.

"jadi, apa kami berdua mengecewakanmu?" akhirnya aku berani bertanya. Aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya nanti.

"kau tak mendengarkan apa yang aku jelaskan tadi yah?" Jaebum hyung tiba tiba memeluk leherku dan menggoyang goyangkannya, seperti biasa yang sering dia lakukan padaku. Aku hanya diam dan menatap dia. "astaga Bam, aku harus mengulanginya lagi dong." Jaebum hyung kembali seperti semula. "apa kau merasa bersalah telah melakukan itu?" tanya Jaebum hyung.

"tentu saja aku merasa bersalah, itukan sama saja aku menghina mereka." jawabku kesal. Aku bingung dengannya.

"kau sudah besar ternyata. Aku bangga padamu." Aku bingung sebenarnya, apa yang ingin di sampaikan Jaebum hyung pada ku. "semoga ini bisa jadi pelajaran bagimu, dan juga Yugyeom untuk ke depannya nanti. Aku harap untuk esoknya lagi kalian bisa menjaga sikap dan omongan kalian dimana pun, kapan pun, maupun itu off atau on kamera sekalipun." Jaebum hyung akhirnya tersenyum.

"tuhkan, lebih baik aku bersamamu saja dari awal, aku tak perlu ikut bermain dengan yang lainnya." Jawab ku kesal.

"hey, kau tak boleh seperti itu. Itukan acara party keluarga Mark karena anaknya sudah pulang, jadi wajar jika mereka mengundang teman temannya Mark juga. Jackson dan Jinyoung kan memang dekat dengan orang tua Mark apalagi teman teman Mark sangat menyukai kau dan Yugyeom, jadi wajar jika mereka membuat party. Youngjae? Dia saja butuh usaha untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Joey, apalagi harus berinteraksi dengan teman teman Mark. Makanya dia lebih memilih membantuku di dapur. Sedangkan aku, aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian. Jujur untuk yang kejadian ini memang di luar pengawasanku dan aku hanya mengira kalian tak kenapa kenapa. Tapi malah berakhir seperti ini. Ini murni kesalahanku juga." Jaebum hyung mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya. Aku hanya diam, aku mengerti maksud Jaebum hyung. Tapi apakah seberat itu beban seorang leader-_-

"hyung aku tidur di sini yah. Yugyeom pasti dengan Jinyoung hyung."

"Jinyoung pasti mengamuk, aku tau dia seperti apa. Kau cepat mandi sana, setibanya di dorm kau hanya diam memperhatikan kami dan tidak melakukan apapun kan? Kau sudah makan?"

"hyung jeongmal saranghamnida. Aku janji tak akan melakukan hal yang aneh aneh." Aku buru buru keluar untuk membersihkan diri. Aku sempat masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil baju ganti dan bantal, dan aku hanya mendengar suara isakan dan juga kata kata penenang dari Yugyeom. 'oh mereka juga sudah selesai'

.

.

"hyung, boleh aku bertanya lagi?" tanyaku sebelum aku melupakan hal ini.

"hmmm apa Bam?" Jaebum hyung bergumam, sepertinya dia belum tidur.

"kau belum cerita yang masalah dulu hyung, yang kau selalu keluar tengah malam." Aku mencoba bertanya hati hati, karena aku ingat dia akan bercerita jika dia sudah siap. Tak ada balasan dari Jaebum hyung. Mungkin dia sudah tidur.

"…" tiba tiba Jaebum hyung duduk dan menatapku serius lalu tersenyum bahagia. Kenapa sih dia suka bersikap random seperti ini. "kau benar benar ingin tau?" Jaebum menyelidik.

"jika kau tak ingin cerita juga tak apa hyung."

"tapi setelah aku cerita, aku harap kau tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku. Dan dengarkan ceritaku hingga selesai."

.

.

.

.

Serius jadi selama ini aku hanya khawatir pada leader yang prustasi karena hubungannya tidak di restui oleh orang tua Youngjae hyung.

"kau tau hyung, AKU SUDAH MENYIA NYIAKAN 3 BULAN HIDUPKU UNTUK URUSAN TAK PENTING SEPERTI INI!" Jawabku kesal. Ah sial kenapa aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan pria mesum ini-_- menyesal aku.

"tapi mereka tiba tiba merestui hubungan kami setelah konser pertama kita di Seoul yang aku tak ikut bersama kalian, yang Youngjae menangis menyanyikan lagu …"

"terserah kau saja hyung, aku tak peduli. Aku ingin tidur saja." Masa bodo dengan urusanmu hyung, aku tak peduli. Aku menyesal, sangat. Walau terkadang dia suka bersifat kekanak kanakkan tapi aku sangat menyukai sifatnya yang dewasa itu. Walau sering di interview manapun ada pertanyaan jika aku di lahirkan lagi aku tak mau terlahir seperti Jaebum hyung, itu hanya candaan kami. Bukannya aku tak mau menjadi dia, tapi memang sosok Im Jaebum tak bisa di gantikan, sekalipun itu Mark Tuan, Wang Jackson ataupun Park Jinyoung. Bagiku dia tetap seorang leader, hyung dan juga panutanku sebagai pria yang lebih baik lagi.

"kau itu tidak sopan yah. Ibumu itu menyuruhku untuk menjaga dan merawatmu. Begini balasannya?"

"yaya hyung aku tau, sampai sampai dia lebih perhatian padamu daripada aku yang anak kandungnya sendiri. Isi rumah kami jika bukan Rain sunbaenim ya pasti kau. Iya iya aku tau, tidurlah hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga ini cerita apaan yah, iseng banget buatnya. Bingung mau buat pair siapa lagi

Review please~ maklumin aja ceritanya, bikinnya sambil ngelamun hahaha

Peace out! Jjai~


End file.
